Kuoleman puutarhuri
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Kuoleman mielestä Harrysta olisi eniten hyötyä Phantomhiven taloudessa opastamassa Finnyä puutarhan hoidossa. Sillä Sebastianilla on kädet täynnä Cielin kanssa, kirjaimellisesti. Elikkäs tarjolla Slashia Harry/Finny ja Ciel/Sebastian parituksilla.


**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Synttärisankari Fire

**Ikäsuositus: **K-15

**Fandomit: **Kuroshitsuji - Piru hovimestariksi, sekä hahmo yms. lainoja Potterista

**Tyylilaji: **Crossover, AU, Romanssi ja Chanslash

**Paritukset: **Harry/Finnian, Sebastian/Ciel

**Varoitukset:** Alaikäisen ja aikuisen välistä seksiä, mahdollisia virheitä canonin suhteen, koska wiki ei suostunut kertomaan kaikkia tarvitsemiani tietoja ja osa saattoi mennä ohi silmienkin.

**Vastuuvapaus: **Kuroshitsuji kuuluu Yana Tobosolle ja HP Rowlingille, minä lainaan hahmoja ja maailmoja rakkaudesta niihin.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Kuoleman mielestä Harrysta olisi eniten hyötyä Phantomhiven taloudessa opastamassa Finnyä puutarhan hoidossa. Sillä Sebastianilla on kädet täynnä Cielin kanssa, kirjaimellisesti._

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 014. vihreä, Valloita fandomi - Kuroshitsuji ja slash10 2.0 Harry/Finnian

**K/H: **Hyvää Syntymäpäivää Fire, tämä ficci on sinulle.

**Kuoleman puutarhuri**

Kuolemalla oli huono päivä, suorastaan raivostuttava, eikä hän voinut tehdä sen aiheuttajalle sitä, mitä yleensä teki, tappoi. Kun Peverellin veljekset aikanaan pääsivät yllättämään hänet, hän oli varma, että oli onnistunut korjaamaan tilanteen omaksi edukseen. Varjelukset auttoivat häntä korjaamaan satoa tehokkaammin kuin monet muut keinot ruttoa ja nunduja lukuun ottamatta. Hän ei ollut kuvitellut, että Peverellien suvun jälkeläinen suoraan alenevassa polvessa onnistuisi saamaan haltuunsa kaikki kolme varjelusta ja saavuttaisi kuoleman mestarin aseman.

Kuoleman kädet olivat sidotut, eikä missään mukavan perverssissä mielessä, vaan symbolisesti. Hän oli antanut sanansa, että kuoleman mestarista tulisi kuolematon, eikä hän häpäisisi itseään syömällä sanojaan. Hän olisi keksittävä joku tapa hyötyä tästä tilanteesta, jotain jossa Harryn kuolemattomuus ei aiheuttaisi ongelmia vaan ratkaisisi niitä. Kuolemattomuutta pidettiin jokaisessa universumissa myyttinä, mahdottomuutena, vain jumalat ja henkiolennot olivat kuoleman kestäviä, mutta nekin pysyttelivät omissa maailmoissaan. Mutta taisi olla yksi rinnakkaistodellisuus, jossa henkiolennot kulkivat kuolevaisten joukossa näiden kanssa.

Kuolema tiesi juuri oikean paikan Harry Potterille.

oO*Oo

Kasa hiiltyneitä kasviksia ja laadukkainta lohifileetä tuijotti Sebastiania siltä tarjoiluastialta, jolla päivällisen olisi pitänyt olla. Hän vilkaisi taskukelloaan ja mietti, kuinka hän pelastaisi tämän tilanteen kahdessakymmenessä minuutissa siten, että se vaikuttaisi uskottavalta niidenkin silmissä, jotka eivät tienneet hänen todellisesta luonnostaan. Pirun hankala tilanne, ei voinut muuta sanoa.

Hän vilkaisi ruokavarastoja ja hiiltynyttä ateriaa vuoronperään. Kasviksia ei voinut pelastaa, mutta haudutetun lohen sijaan hänellä oli nyt lämminsavulohta, jos ei oltu tarkkoja yksityiskohdista valmistusmenetelmän suhteen. Heillä olisi siis päivälliseksi pohjoismainen menu, uudet perunat kiehuivat nopeasti ja sillikaviaarikin valmistui käden käänteessä. Tilliä, sitruunaa, raikasta salaattia ja maalaisleipää täydentämään ateriaa, eikä kenelläkään olisi valittamista.

Pitäisi vain enää päättää tarjoaisiko hän jälkiruuaksi raparperihyvettä vaniljakastikkeella vai lettuja mansikkahillolla ja kermavaahdolla. Hänen isäntänsä oli erityisen tarkka kaikesta makeasta, eikä sen valinnassa ja valmistuksessa sopinut olla huolimaton. Jälkiruoan valmistukseen oli kuitenkin hyvin aikaa, joten hänen olisi viisainta kiirehtiä tarkistamaan kattaus ja sen tärkein osa, kukka-asetelma. Finnyn tuntien Sebastian joutuisi tekemään senkin itse, sillä puutarhurin voimat ja vahinkoalttius onnistuivat lakastuttamaan kasvit tai hajottamaan jotain.

Suuressa ruokasalissa hovimestaria odotti harvinainen yllätys. Kattaus oli moitteeton, yksikään astia ei ollut rikki, hopeat kiiltelivät oikeilla paikoillaan ja kukkalaite oli suorastaan poikkeuksellisen loistava. Sebastian oli melko varma siitä, että hänen erityislahjoillaan olisi juuri ja juuri saavutettu sama tulos, mutta tavalliselta puutarhurilta tai floristilta tuollaisen toteuttaminen olisi epätodennäköistä ja suoranainen ihme. Mistä kummasta satumainen asetelma oli ilmestynyt pöytää koristamaan?

— Komeaa jälkeä, eikö totta? kysyi kolkon uhkaava ääni Sebastianin vierestä. Keittiöveitsi ilmestyi kuin ilmasta hovimestarin käteen ja oli puhujan kurkulla luonnottoman nopeasti. Sebastianin hyökkäykseen jännittyneet lihakset rentoutuivat hänen tunnistettua yllätysvieras.

— En tiennyt, että Kuolema harrastaa ikebanaa. Kosketuksellasi on ani harvoin noin kukoistava vaikutus, se on pikemminkin tappava, hovimestari totesi lakonisesti.

— Kosketukseni ja harrastukseni eivät ole vaihtuneet, vaan tästä on vastuussa henkilökuntasi uusin jäsen, jonka rekrytoin avuksesi. Hän on varsin pätevä apu kotona ja puutarhassa, joten nimitin hänet pääpuutarhuriksi, mutta hän voi hyvin toimia sijaisenasi, jos isäntäsi tehtävät Kuningattaren rakkikoirana vievät kaiken huomiosi. Hän kykenee pitämään muun väkesi kurissa.

— Mitä hän on tehnyt sinulle? Et tuppaa yleensä hajasijoittamaan korjaamiasi sieluja, vaan pidät ne valtakunnassasi.

— Sepä se, en voi korjata hänen sieluaan. Kolme veljestä keksi kerran rakentaa sillan minulle kuuluvan joen ylitse, joten olin palkitsevinani heidät varjeluksillani. Kaksi ensimmäistä varjelusta toivat sieluja minulle mukavalla tahdilla ja kolmas toi niitä verkkaisesti, mutta ne pysyivät kaikki tahoillaan. Kukaan ei koskaan omistanut kuin korkeintaan kaksi yhtä aikaa ja sekin oli harvinaista. Kunnes yksi onnistui siinä, minkä piti olla mahdotonta: Yhdisti antamani varjelukset ja hänestä tuli kuoleman mestari.

— Joten päätit häivyttää todisteet arviointivirheestäsi ja siirtää hänet paikkaan, jossa kukaan ei osaa epäillä hänen vastuskykyään kuolemiselle, vaan pitää sitä joko jumalallisena tai demonisena ominaisuutena. Pirullisen hyvä suunnitelma, vanha veikko, Sebastian sanoi hymyillen.

— Haluatko vielä haastatella häntä itse vai pitääkö hänen palkkaus hyväksyttää isännälläsi? Hän kyllä tuntuu luottavan sinuun lähes varauksetta, joten en usko, että siitä muodostuu ongelmaa. Hyvään asemaan olet itsesi junaillut, Sebastian, Kuolema totesi heilauttaen viikatettaan puolihuolimattomasti.

— Mitä sanotte, nuori herra? Onko tämä kuoleman mestari mielestänne hyvä lisä henkilökuntaasi? hovimestari kysyi kumartaen pienesti varjoihin, joista astui esiin 12-vuotias Phantomhiven suvun perheenpää.

— Jos hänen työpanoksensa on näin korkeatasoista, en näe mitään syytä kieltäytyä hänen palkkaamisesta. Kaksi pätevää palvelijaa, neljän epäpätevän tuhoja paikkaamassa, on mukavaa vaihtelua sille, että Sebastian on joutunut huolehtimaan kaikki talon tehtävät omien erityistehtäviensä lisäksi. Niin kauan kuin hän ei aiheuta ongelmia talossa tai talon ulkopuolella ja ymmärtää pitää talouden asiat omana tietonaan, kuten kunnon palvelijan kuuluukin, niin asia on selvä minun osaltani.

oO*Oo

Ruusutarha oli talon ylpeys, mutta pian siitä ei olisi mitään jäljellä, jos kukaan ei korjaisi rikkaruohomyrkyn vuotavaa säiliötä. Finnian nautti upeasta kesäisestä säästä, vihreän tuhansista hohtavista sävyistä, joita puutarha hänen ympärillään oli täynnä. Hän oli päättänyt huolehtia, että ylellistä samettia muistuttavat nurmikentät pysyisivät rikkaruohoista vapaina. Hän oli ottanut suuren tynnyrin, jossa myrkkyä myytiin suurtalouksiin, kiinnitti siihen suuttimen ja hilasi koko systeemin selkäänsä, jotta työ sujuisi ripeästi ja mahdollisimman tehokkaasti.

Mitä hän ei ollut huomannut oli se, että säiliö oli aiemmin avattu, mutta kantta ei ollut muistettu sulkea kunnolla. Joten jokaisella askeleella, jonka hän säiliö selässään otti, säiliön sisältö loiskahti laitojaan vasten ja sitä myöten ulos paikaltaan siirtyneen kannen jättämästä aukosta. Hän oli siis kävelevä luonnonkatastrofi tietämättään.

Finnian kuitenkin pysähtyi kuin seinään, kun hänen eteensä ilmestyi ihminen, jonka silmät olivat yhtä kauniin vihreät kuin hänen rakastamansa puutarha. Kesän vehreyden vanginneet silmät katsoivat häntä lempeästi ja odottavasti, mikä sai Finnyn tajuamaan, että henkilö oli puhunut hänelle ja odotti nyt vastausta. Mitä ihmettä hän voisi sanoa vaikuttamatta ihan pöhköltä?

— Anteeksi, en kuullut mitä sanoitte. Voitteko toistaa? Finnian pyysi lopulta punastuen.

— Toki, olen Harry Potter uusi pääpuutarhuri ja floristi tässä taloudessa. Toimeeni kuuluu myös välillä muitakin tehtäviä, mutta suurimmaksi osaksi tulemme me kaksi tekemään yhteistyötä, jos oletukseni on oikea ja sinä olet Finnian? Harryksi esittäytynyt mies sanoi.

— Olen kyllä Finnian, mutta voitte kutsua minua Finnyksi kuten kaikki muutkin. Ei ole varmasti minun asiani kysyä, mutta olenko laiminlyönyt tehtäviäni, kun on jouduttu palkkaamaan lisää henkilökuntaa? Finny rohkaistui kysymään peloistaan huolimatta.

— Ei kyse ole mistään sellaisesta. Eräs Sebastianin ja minun yhteinen tuttava katsoi asiakseen puuttua meidän asioihimme, koska hän halusi minut pois jaloistaan ja tiesi, että Sebastianilla oli aina käyttöä lisätyövoimalle. Pärjään kyllä keittiössä ja siivoushommissakin, mutta viihdyn parhaiten ulkoilmassa ja minulla on paljon kokemusta puutarhanhoidosta, joten meistä tehtiin työpari. Toivottavasti et pahastu?

— Ei, en tietenkään. On mukavaa, kun on paljon ystäviä. Tiesitkö, että sinulla on todella kauniit silmät?

— Kiitos kohteliaisuudesta, mutta ei niitä juuri kehuttu ole, kaikki vain vertaavat niitä äitini silmiin. Asiasta toiseen, voisin auttaa sinua rikkaruohojen suhteen, sillä vein paljon aikaasi ja isännän vieraat tulevat varmasti jo pian. Vai olisiko sinulla jotain muuta tehtävää minulle, sillä en ole vielä ehtinyt tutustua puutarhaan kunnolla? Harry sanoi hymyillen ja loitsi huomaamattomasti myrkkysäiliön kannen tiiviisti paikoilleen. Hän ei halunnut heti ensimmäiseksi pahoittaa suloisen puutarhurin mieltä. Tämän avoin ja iloinen olemus oli suorastaan vastustamaton.

oO*Oo

Kuoleman valitsema paikka alkoi näyttää entistä paremmalta, kun Harry oli viettänyt Phantomhiven kartanossa muutaman kuukauden. Valtava puutarha ja kasvimaat takasivat töitä heille molemmille, vaikka toisella oli käytössään supervoimat ja toisella taikuus. Harryn kiinnostus Finnyyn oli nyt jo kaukana viattomasta, mutta hän ei ollut varma, oliko nuoren miehen avoin ihastus pelkkää ystävyyttä vai vastasiko se hänen tunteitaan

Finnystä sai helposti kuvan yksinkertaisena ja lapsellisena, mutta jo parissa päivässä olivat moiset harhat kadonneet Harryn mielessä. Finny oli demonisen hovimestarin henkilökunnasta ainoa, joka huomasi Sebastianin erityisvoimat ja paljon muutakin. Tämä kuitenkin piti asiat omana tietonaan, eikä tieto muuttanut Finnyn käytöstä laisinkaan. Harry arvosti kyseistä ominaisuutta sekä oman henkilöhistoriansa takia että monien salaisuuksiensa tähden.

Heidän välisensä jännite tuntui kasvavan päivä päivältä. Harrylle oli kuitenkin toistaiseksi riittänyt se, että hän sai katsella hien kasteleman paidan paljastamaa sopusuhtaista vartaloa. Hän olisi halunnut irrottaa pinnit ja upottaa sormensa houkuttelevan pehmeältä vaikuttavaan auringon vaalentamaan hiuspehkoon. Hän ihmetteli sitä, miten hän ylipäätään sai töitään tehtyä, kun hänen aikansa kului Finnyä silmäillen.

Heille oli muodostunut tavaksi viettää yhdessä myös vapaahetkiään, jota iltaisin helpotti se, että heidän huoneensa olivat vierekkäin palvelijoiden tiloissa. Tiluksilla sijaitseva niin kutsuttu puutarhurin mökki oli aikanaan muutettu vierashuvilaksi, joka oli suurimman ajan tyhjillään. Finnyn liittyessä talouteen tälle oli tarjottu mahdollisuutta majoittua portinvartijan mökkiin, mutta Finny oli halunnut asua muiden lähellä, sillä se auttoi unohtamaan vankeudessa vietetyn ajan.

Sadonkorjuussa tarvittiin heitä molempia ja toisinaan jopa Baldroy tuli auttamaan siinä. Marja-, hedelmä- ja kasvissadosta suurin osa säilöttiin, kellari täyttyi hilloista, hillokkeista, hyytelöistä, pikkelsseistä, mehuista, viineistä ja muista säilykeherkuista. Lisäksi isännän makeisiin riittäisi tuoreita ja kuivattuja marjoja ja hedelmiä pitkäksi aikaa. Sadonkorjuun aikaan päivät venyivät tavallistakin pidemmiksi, koska ruohonleikkuu ja muut kunnossapitotyöt piti tehdä normaalisti. Päivän päätteeksi he olivat täysin poikki ja nauroivat mitä typerimmille jutuille.

Harry ja Finny olivat palaamassa huoneisiinsa yhden pitkän päivän iltana, kun Cielin työhuoneesta kuuluva valitus pysäytti heidät kuin seinään. Ensimmäiseksi mieleen tuli kysymys, oliko isäntä jälleen joutunut hyökkäyksen uhriksi? Sanattomasta sopimuksesta molemmat puutarhurit valmistautuivat pelastamaan isäntänsä yllätyshyökkäyksellä. Huoneesta kuuluva vaikerointi huipentui kirkaisuun, jonka kuullessaan Harry ei aikaillut. Hän loitsi oven auki ja he syöksyivät huoneeseen vain punastuakseen korviaan myöten.

Isäntä istui tuolissaan pää taakse heitettynä silmät nautinnosta sumeina, Sebastian sulki kiireesti shortsien sepalusta ja hovimestarin suupielessä olivat todisteet tapahtumista. Pikaisten pahoittelujen ja selitysten jälkeen nolostuneet puutarhurit pakenivat paikalta yrittäen unohtaa näkemänsä. Molemmat tunsivat kuitenkin kuulemansa ja näkemänsä vaikutukset veressään.

Huoneen ilma oli ollut niin täynnä seksiä, että se olisi riittänyt sähköistämään huvipuiston kokonaiseksi päiväksi. Harry olisi halunnut raahata Finnyn mukanaan huoneeseensa ja pyytää tätä jakamaan vuoteensa. Mutta se olisi vaikuttanut liian kertakäyttöiseltä, ja Harry toivoi heidän mahdolliselta suhteeltaan paljon muuta. Finny ansaitsi parempaa kuin olla yhden illan pano. Sitä paitsi Harry oli pärjännyt vasemman kätensä kanssa jo vuosia, joten hän jaksaisi odottaa parempaa vielä pidempäänkin.

oO*Oo

Seuraavana päivänä Finnian oli se, joka teki aloitteen. He olivat yhdessä omenatarhassa keräämässä omenoita, toinen piteli tikkaita toisen kiivetessä oksien lomaan. Harryn posket punoittivat muustakin kuin kovasta työstä, Finnyn haalarit olivat kiristyneet oikeista kohdista tikkaita kiivetessä, joten hänellä oli ollut erinomainen näkymä sarkakankaan peittämiin pakaroihin. He istuivat puiden varjossa nauttimassa puolista kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Harry tyhjensi vesipulloa antaen osan vedestä valua kasvoilleen ja paidalleen, toivoen sen tuovan helpotusta helteiseen päivään ja muuhun kuumotukseen.

— Oletko sinä koskaan halunnut suudella poikaa?

Kysymys sai Harryn vetämään vettä henkeensä, sitä seurannut yskänpuuska antoi hänelle aikaa miettiä vastaustaan pienen hetken.

— En juurikaan ennen tänne tuloani, mutta nykyisin haluaisin sitä joka kerta sinut nähdessäni, hän sai lopulta vastattua ääni yskimisestä käheänä.

— Ihanko totta? Niin minäkin! Finnyn huudahdus ei ehtinyt edes kunnolla rekisteröityä Harryn aivoissa, ennen kuin tämä oli jo painanut huulensa Harryn huulille.

Kömpelö suudelma oli parasta, mitä Harry oli koskaan kokenut. Rohtuneiden huulien liikkeet toisiaan vasten lähettivät tuhansia pieniä kipinöitä vilistämään hermoratoja pitkin koko kehoon. Harry sai viimein upottaa sormensa hiuksiin, joiden pinta oli yllättävän karkea, mutta jotka runsaudessaan muodostivat pehmeän pilven. Hampaat näykkivät kevyesti hänen huultaan, hän vastasi siihen tuomalla kielensä leikkiin mukaan. Tämä oli hänellekin täysin uutta aluetta.

Finny hyväili hänen sängen peittämää poskeaan ja suorastaan kehräsi suudelmaan. Harry tunsi itsensä lähes kuumeiseksi imiessään Finnyn kielen suuhunsa, hän saattoi kuvitella tekevänsä saman jollekin toiselle osalle Finnyä. Mielikuva sai hänet voihkaisemaan ääneen ja pian hän makasi nurmikolla yhtä kiihottunut puutarhuri päällään. Harry levitti jalkojaan, jotta Finny saattoi asettua niiden väliin mukavasti ja saattaa heitä kohden täyttymystä.

He etenivät todennäköisesti nopeammin kuin olisi suotavaa, mutta oliko sillä niin väliä. Kolme kuukautta ja vähintään 75 prosenttia siitä ajasta he olivat olleet toistensa seurassa. Harry oli sitä mieltä, että se oli riittävä aika pohjustamaan puutarhapussailua ja nurmikkolambadaa.

Yksi asia oli varmaa, Harry ei ollut enää yhtään katkera siitä, että Kuolema sotkeutui hänen asioihinsa. Hän uskoi, että tässä maailmassa hänellä olisi todellinen mahdollisuus onnellisuuteen, sillä tällä hetkellä hän oli enemmän kuin onnellinen.


End file.
